terronfaboulfandomcom-20200214-history
Yotimire
The United People of Yotimire is a kindom currently ruled by King Edward Gregosian III. It is a nation of differant races, joined together to fight off the demons. Geography The Yotimirian land contains it's main island to the east, the Winu Island to the West, the Nika Island to the North, and the Synu Island to the south. Any territory not belonging to Yotimire will not be on this map. The nrthern mountains are called the Everon Mountains. The southern lake is called Loch Faron. The capital to the east is the Gregosian Castle. The Secret Treaty Little did king Jackson know was that King Elton of Welkes had secretly set out to meet with king Nicholas Gregosian I to sign a treaty that would bring the Gregosian army, which at that time was the largest and most advanced, into the war effort. King Gregosian knew that Jackson adn Elton where down to their last wits, and so he decided to play that to his advantage, In the treaty, King Gregosian was assured that after the demon war was fought, his kingdom of Gregosia would absorb the kingdom of Welkes, and the Kingdom of Mank'irs into one fighting force, and that the Gregosian family would be considered the line of kings among the citizens of the new kingdom. Elton was desperate and in the end succumbed to signing the treaty for both Jackson and himself, which bonded the two joint kingdoms of Mank'irs and Welkes with teh Gregosians, forming the new unified human country of Yotimire in the treaty known as The Gregowelkes Treaty. Jackson however was not pleased when he learned of the treaty signed by the two Kings without his audience, but under the advisory of Cassandra and Arven Baptist of the Templars, decided that ultimately he had no choice. So In 363AH, the United Kingdom of Yotimire was formed, and the age of Gregosian supremecy had begun. The Wolfbreed After 57 years of back and forth between the Demons and the Yotimirans with the aid of various groups of Elves, Dwarves and the Templars sporadically, the yotimirans under their second king, King John Gregosian I decided that they needed a new way to strike down the Grinok armies of Zil'garus, who was slowly gaining more and more land and increasing his armies' strength and size. Their answer came to them in the summer of 420AH, a young Human mage named Kurt MacTire delivered to the king his personal solution to match the Grinoks size strength and speed, and limit the amount of actual human soldiers that must lose their lives in the fighting. The mage presented the King with a potion; this potion was dark blue and bubbled and fizzed constantly. The mage insisted that the actual potion was harmless in its own state, and drank from it himself to show the king he spoke true. Kurt MacTire explained that the potion would only work when poresented a medium for transformation, and he provided a single wolf's hair. Without hesitation, the mage drank the wolfsbane potion which it would later be called, and within seconds he began to writhe on the ground in pain. The King and his guards stood transfixed with horror as the previously small young man sprouted into a large bi-pedal wolf with dark red hair, the same color of his former self's hair. Immediately his guards attacked, but when the Wolf began to speak, they stopped. For MacTire explained that he could control his transformations with great focus and determination, and within a few minutes, the Wolfbreed had reverted back to the Mage's normal self, though he was now naked. After several hours of talking with the King, Kurt managed to persuade his leader that the actual transformation was the only part that was painful, and that it was a gift and not a curse. The King agreed to set this potion upon those who were willing to take on the burden, but unfortunately there weren't many. With the Yotimiran conquering of the eastern Isles, a new batch of human citizens joined up with the Yotimirans, but much to their dismay, they were decieved. The foul general Esmond Artullus secretly placed the wolfsbane potion into the refugees drinks at dinner time every night until one by one, the refugees all became wolfbreed. After hearing of Artullus' folly, the King had him hung. Distraught, King John went to the refugees and begged their forgiveness, which the humble people accepted. Many even were thrilled to possess this new gift, and after visiting the camps, King John found himself leading an army of Wolfbreed as well as Humans. MacTire served as general of the Wolfbreed legions from 421AH to 445 in which he led the Wolfbreed on a conquest to end the Demon Lord Zil'garus, and at the second battle of Welkes, the Demon Lord was slain and his demons banished back to the Nether Realm or scattered about the earth. The Grinoks however rallied under the Demon lord Ugrulthlan, who later would lead them in an attempt to find the Sword of Legend. End Of Zil'garus' Demon Crusade Under King John Gregosian I, the Demon legion was shattered and the Grinoks scattered to the four corners of the earth, where they would later all be freed by the might actions of the legendary ten. The Wolfbreed went back to their islands, in which they developed strange limitations among their young. Some transformed only at night, while some morphed when they were angry. Gradually the anger-morphers learned to control their anger, which affectively taught them to turn into their wolf form at will. Category:Canon Category:Maps